Vehicle audio systems are typically tuned to try and overcome the shortcomings of the vehicle's cabin as a quality listening environment. The audio amplifier generally includes a digital signal processor (DSP) enabling the audio system designer control over many parameters affecting the sound system's acoustic output. Typically, the tuning is programmed into the amplifier and users are left with few controls such as bass, treble, balance, and fade to personalize the audio system to their audio tastes.